Scott Steiner
The Steiner Brothers left WCW in November 1992, with Scott vacating the WCW World Television Championship. They quickly signed contracts with the World Wrestling Federation, making their televised debut in an interview on the December 21, 1992 edition of WWF Prime Time Wrestling as babyfaces. They also appeared on the debut episode of Monday Night Raw on January 11, 1993. They made their WWF pay-per-view debut on January 24, 1993 at the 1993 Royal Rumble, defeating the Beverly Brothers (Blake and Beau). At WrestleMania IX on April 4, 1993, the Steiner Brothers defeated The Headshrinkers (Samu and Fatu). Following WrestleMania IX, the Steiner Brothers began feuding with Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster). At King of the Ring 1993 on June 13, 1993, the Steiner Brothers and The Smokin' Gunns (Billy and Bart) defeated The Headshrinkers and Money Inc. The following evening, on the June 14, 1993 episode of Raw, the Steiner Brothers defeated Money, Inc. for the WWF Tag Team Championship in Columbus, Ohio. However Money, Inc. regained the titles on June 16, 1993 at a house show in Rockford, Illinois, but lost the titles to the Steiner Brothers once again at another house show on June 19, 1993 in St. Louis, Missouri. The Steiner Brothers successfully defended their titles against The Heavenly Bodies (Tom Prichard and Jimmy Del Ray) on August 30, 1993 at SummerSlam 1993. On the September 13, 1993 episode of Raw in New York, New York, the Steiner Brothers defended their titles against The Quebecers (Jacques and Pierre) in a "Province of Quebec rules" match, wherein titles can change hands via disqualification. The match ended when the manager of The Quebecers, Johnny Polo, threw a hockey stick into the ring, which was caught by Scott. When the referee saw Scott holding the illegal weapon, he disqualified the Steiner Brothers, thus awarding the WWF Tag Team Championship to The Quebecers. Scott gained a measure of revenge by defeating Pierre in a singles match the following week on Raw. At the 1993 Survivor Series on November 24, 1993, the Steiner Brothers teamed with Lex Luger and The Undertaker as "The All-Americans". The All-Americans defeated their opponents, "The Foreign Fanatics" (Yokozuna, Crush, Ludvig Borga, and Jacques Rougeau), although Luger was the sole survivor. On January 22, 1994, both Steiners entered the 1994 Royal Rumble, with Scott entering at number one. After Rick entered at number three, the brothers cooperated until being eliminated by Owen Hart and Diesel respectively. The Steiners left the promotion in mid-1994. The Steiner Brothers re-signed with WCW in 1996. They won the WCW World Tag Team Championship from Harlem Heat on July 24, 1996, but lost the titles to Harlem Heat just three days later. Following the formation of the New World Order (nWo), the Steiner Brothers began feuding with The Outsiders, who had won the WCW World Tag Team Championship from Harlem Heat.3The beginning of Scott Steiner's heel turn began in late 1997/early 1998 when Steiner, now with increased muscle mass, having cut his signature mullet, and sporting a goatee and a "Fu Manchu mustache",6 started a feud with Buff Bagwell over who had the better physique, with both wrestlers showing off their enormous muscles to the public. Scott finalized his heel turn and joined the nWo at SuperBrawl VIII on February 22, 1998, by attacking his brother Rick while they were defending the WCW World Tag Team Championship against The Outsiders (Scott Hall and Kevin Nash); Steiner's heel turn enabled the Outsiders to regain the championship. The next night on Monday Nitro, he adopted a new gimmick that was somewhat reminiscent of "Superstar" Billy Graham, dyeing his hair and beard blond and increasing in muscle mass even further.3Upon turning heel, Scott adopted two new nicknames: "White Thunder" (referring to his bleached hair and goatee and his all-white wrestling gear) and "Superstar" (as a homage to "Superstar" Billy Graham"), including a black 'S' logo in the style of the Superman logo. However, WCW was forced to drop the "White Thunder" name upon receiving complaints from fans who thought the nickname had white supremacist connotations. He finally adopted the nickname "Big Poppa Pump", which many thought was inspired by "Big Daddy Cool", which was Kevin Nash's nickname in the WWF when he wrestled as Diesel. He remained a member of the nWo until the group disbanded in early 1999.Steiner remained a heel throughout most of 1999, feuding with wrestlers such as Goldberg, Diamond Dallas Page, Booker T, and cruiserweight Rey Misterio, Jr., and winning both the United States Heavyweight Championship and WCW World Television Championship in the process. During this time, Rick turned heel, and the Steiners had a short-lived reunion as heels. In late 1999, Steiner suffered a back injury and was removed from action. On an episode of WCW Monday Nitro in December 1999 in Houston, Texas, Steiner delivered an emotional speech in which he announced his retirement from professional wrestling. Later that evening, Steiner revealed himself to be in perfect health, turning on Sid Vicious. He went on to become an integral part of the reformed nWo in 2000.3After the nWo disbanded once again, Steiner became one of the central members of Vince Russo and Eric Bischoff's New Blood faction. On November 26, 2000 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, he defeated Booker T to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship.During this time, Steiner picked up a habit of putting down his colleagues, both past and present in so called 'shoot promos'. He would regularly come out during broadcasts and deliver a shoot, this led to him becoming un-popular amongst his peers. One of these shoots was directed to Diamond Dallas Page's on air and off air wife, Kimberly Page. Shortly after, Kimberly and Steiner became embroiled in a backstage confrontation that resulted in Kimberly leaving WCW and the wrestling profession for good. Steiner also delivered a shoot promo on Ric Flair in which he professed the superiority of the WWF (now WWE), blaming Flair for having Stone Cold Steve Austin fired (in reality, Flair had nothing to do with this). Despite these and similar incidents, the bookers continued to push him, and he won the World Heavyweight Championship. In January 2001, he became the centerpiece of Ric Flair's Magnificent Seven faction.7Steiner's feud with Booker T continued several months over several pay-per-views until he lost the WCW World Heavyweight Championship back to Booker on the final episode of WCW Monday Nitro on March 26, 2001 after the company had been purchased by the WWF. Unlike many of his colleagues, Steiner did not join the WWF, instead opting to wait until his contract with AOL Time Warner expired later that year before seeking further employment.8 In October 2002, Steiner signed a three year contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, and returned to WWE television after an eight-year absence as a face at the 2002 Survivor Series in Madison Square Garden on November 17. On that night, he attacked Matt Hardy and Christopher Nowinski after they delivered a promo insulting New York City. Over the following weeks, General Managers Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon both courted Steiner, with each trying to sign Steiner to their respective brand, Raw or SmackDown!. Bischoff was ultimately successful after McMahon rejected Steiner's advances. Once on Raw, Steiner feuded with then-World Heavyweight Champion Triple H, culminating in title matches at the 2003 Royal Rumble and at No Way Out. Steiner won the first match by disqualification after Triple H attacked referee Earl Hebner and lost the later match via pinfall. Both these matches gained a degree of infamy as Steiner botched several moves, including an attempted double underhook powerbomb, one of Steiner's own signature moves, where he tripped on his own boots while carrying Triple H.Later in 2003, Steiner formed a tag team with Test, with Stacy Keibler as their manager. The team was together for several months and had feuds with other teams such as La Resistance. The tag team separated after Test turned heel due to his misogynistic treatment of Keibler. Steiner defeated Test in a grudge match to win the managerial services of Keibler at Bad Blood 2003 on June 15, 2003, but lost her back to Test in a rematch on the August 18, 2003 episode of Raw. At Unforgiven on September 21, 2003, Steiner faced Test with Keibler's managerial services on the line once again, with the stipulation that Steiner become Test's manservant if he lost. Steiner was defeated following a mistake by Keibler, and the tag team was reunited. After another mistake by Keibler cost the partners a tag team bout on the September 29, 2003 episode of Raw, a frustrated Steiner turned heel by belly to belly suplexing Keibler. Steiner and Test teamed together, with Keibler their reluctant manager. Steiner suffered an injury in 2004, sidelining him for two months. While he was injured, WWE negotiated his contractual release, and Steiner left WWE on August 17, 2004.